I promise
by Golia-Lyrock
Summary: Mi versión de dónde podría estar Beth. [Atención: Daryl x Beth]


Si no te gusta la pareja, haz el favor de no seguir leyendo. Gracias.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen. TWD no es de mi pertenencia.

* * *

Lo quería mirar fijamente, quería intentar imitar su mirada. Aquella tan lejana, tan distante y tan fría. Aquella mirada qué no podías atravesar, aquella qué te impedía ver su interior completamente desnudo. Quería contemplarla, porque no me desagradaba. Al contrario, yo no quería cambiar eso. Me gustaba Daryl tal cuál era. Y aunque en mi interior no entendiera a Daryl; lo quería igual.

Fuera el mundo qué fuera, fuera el hombre solitario que fuera, a pesar de todo... Yo lo quería igual.

Aunque estuviese mal.

Porque los sueños de típica adolescente se habían destruido. Cuándo todo cambió, cuándo el mundo en el qué vivíamos cambió de forma abrupta dónde sólo algunos sobrevivimos, cosas se destruyeron. Sin embargo, él se adaptó. Recordaba su voz diciéndomelo. Pero, ¿Yo? Traté de cambiar, pero no es lo suficiente.

Cada vez qué cerraba mis párpados, podía saborear la imagen de él qué mis memorias lograban crear. Ahora, tan difusa cómo la noción de dónde me encontraba.

Y yo... no lo quería dejar ir.

No quería alejarlo, no quería qué muriera lo qué se había creado. Aunque me doliera, y aunque no lo volviera a ver. No lo quería dejar ir. Aún podía escuchar su voz, aún recordaba su voz gritándome para qué escapara.

_No te dejaré_

Pero aquí estaba, en un lugar oscuro, frío y con miedo. Con sutiles gotas de sudor recorriendo mi cuerpo lentamente, trazando caminos hasta llegar al sucio suelo en el que estaba tirada. Incapacitada para moverme y también para gritar. _No podía hacer nada. _Mis manos ardían de una forma descomunal por tanto forcejear, y mis labios dolían por la gruesa venda qué cubría con fuerza mi boca, impidiéndome emitir algún grito en busca de una ayuda qué no llegaría. Y mis piernas, se encontraban entumecidas desde hacía ya unos minutos atrás.

El suelo frío, sucio, cubierto de sangre, de mi sudor y de mis lágrimas llenas de impotencia, rabia, rencor, estupidez y miedo. ¿Cuándo se detendría? Porque hiciera lo qué hiciera, seguía sintiendo miedo y dolor. Aquellos sentimientos qué me hacían sentir tan diminuta, pequeña y débil. ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo? ¿Por qué no se detenían? ¿Por qué había seguido las órdenes de Daryl? ¿Por qué no lo volvería a ver? ¿Por qué todo había terminado así?

_¿Por qué?_

Porque la realidad es inesperada. Y aunque sepa la respuesta, se me es imposible no preguntarme lo de siempre; _¿Por qué? _

Estaba así de hace horas, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? Quizás días, quizás semanas. Tanto tiempo, y yo, igual. Sin poder hacer algo. Y tenía qué intentarlo, tenía qué seguir haciéndolo. ¿Si no lo hacía, qué más me esperaba? Porque nadie vendría en mi rescate, ya lo sabía. Ni Daryl, ni nadie, y no lo estaba esperando.

_Sólo estoy yo, y la vida qué sigo depende sólo de mí. _

Escuché un fuerte ruido tras la puerta de metal, un leve azote acaparó mi atención de inmediato. El nerviosismo se apoderó de mí nuevamente. Sabía qué no era nadie para ayudarme. Intenté llevar mi mirada hasta la dirección correcta, sin embargo no tenía fuerzas para comenzar a arrastrarme e intentar escapar para aprovecharme de la situación. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda de forma casi fantasmal. Venían a mí nuevamente tan sólo para torturarme y reírse de mí en mi propia cara. Un hombre llamado Gareth se acercaba a mí lentamente y con una sonrisa qué me había enseñado desde la primera vez qué lo había visto. Lo odiaba.

Su paso era lento y firme, desprendía un aura elegante y egocéntrica qué no había visto antes. Pero no me intimidaba. Porque sabía una cosa, no estaría por mucho tiempo más para qué volviera a verme con esa sonrisa burlesca. Saldría pronto, en cuánto pudiera e iría a buscar a aquel hombre que ví por última vez. Le demostraría lo qué le había dicho por última vez. _No te dejaré_

_Porque estaría al frente de él, sonriéndole, y sin querer, de forma egoísta feliz por volver a verlo. Lo escucharía musitar mi nombre con su tono de voz, cuándo mis brazos rodearan su cintura para abrazarlo._

_Lo prometo._

* * *

Hola, ¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias a todas las qué comentaron el one-shot anterior. Me llenaron de una alegría qué no es propia, y me hicieron sonrojarme. x'DDDDDD. Les agradezco mucho por todo. ;_; Me emocionan y todo eso. Ahora, hablando del one-shot. Leí en una parte una teoría de qué Beth podría ser la mascotita de Gareth, y entonces a mí se me ocurrió de qué el la podría tener encerrada y todo eso. Por eso nace éste one-shot. x'D. Las quiero, les agradezco y les admiro. Gracias por todo.

Atte.

Golia-Lyrock~


End file.
